


Crash And Burn

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Futanari, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Vernal subdues Weiss after the plane crash and has her way with her.





	Crash And Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Anonymous]

“Alright, boys, take whatever is still usable and get back to camp. I’ll check the perimeter”, Vernal told her underlings. They dragged crates and boxes out of a plane that had crashed in their part of the woods. It belonged to a smuggler, judging by the copious amounts of dust he was transporting. Poor bastard didn’t survive the crash, but that was just one thing less the bandits had to worry about.

Vernal didn’t just decide to check the area out of the goodness of her heart. She had noticed a trail leading away from the crash site, as if someone had dragged away a box. That meant that someone had survived the crash, unless the creatures of Grimm had developed an interest in cargo.

Soon, Vernal heard scraping and rustling. Whoever was trying to get away from her, they weren’t very sneaky about it. Shortly after, someone came into view. The girl looked completely out of place in the woods. Her dress was of an icy blue color and her high heels didn’t make walking on wobbly legs any easier. She held a long, narrow blade in one hand and dragged a suitcase along with the other. _Easy pickings_ , Vernal thought to herself.

“Hey, you can stop now. Drop everything and put your hands up”, the bandit said with weapons drawn. The girl stopped and looked over her shoulder. Her clear blue eyes narrowed as she inspected Vernal. She dropped the suitcase, turned around and assumed a fighting stance.  
“Back off or you will regret it”, she said menacingly. However, Vernal found the threat less than impressive. The girl was covered in dirt and bruises. She was clearly not in fighting shape; she could barely even hold her sword steady. 

Vernal smiled at her sympathetically.  
“Look, girl, we can do this the easy wa-”, she began, but then her supposed victim was already in front of her, ready to strike. The bandit pulled up her circular blades just in time to block a blow aimed straight at her head. The girl continued to stab at her, but Vernal had an easy time dodging the onslaught. The strikes lacked strength and speed. Growing fed up with this nonsense, Vernal delivered a powerful kick to the girls stomach when she found an opening. The girl reeled back and bumped into a tree, breathing hard.

“Hey, I couldn’t help but notice the emblem on your suitcase. Along with that white hair and those eyes of yours one might think that you’re a Schnee”, Vernal said conversationally. The girl straightened herself.  
“So what if I am?”  
“What’s your name?”, Vernal asked. The girl raised an elegant eyebrow.  
“Weiss”  
“Well, Weiss, in that case I’d have to be extra careful not to kill you. Can’t very well ransom a corpse, after all”

Weiss grit her teeth and prepared to strike again, but Vernal beat her to the punch. Weiss just barely managed to defend herself against heavy strikes of Vernal’s weapons. She disengaged by way of time dilation, zipping away from her assailant. However, that only bought her a little bit of time. She quickly devised a battle plan and awaited her attacker.

An overconfident Vernal came rushing at Weiss and stepped on one of her glyphs. Vernal only caught a glimpse of the black circle before getting flung high into the air. In the meantime, Weiss infused her blade with ice dust and dashed forward, leaving large spikes of ice in her wake. A small smile played about her lips as she watched her adversary plummet towards them.

Vernal holstered her weapons in the air and prepared for the counterattack. She grabbed one of the spikes with both hands just as she was about to make contact and pulled. The slippery surface let her spin around, keeping her momentum. Then she let go, flinging herself at Weiss at full speed. The ice princess didn’t even have time to look surprised before Vernal crashed into her, feet first, sending her flying.

Weiss hit the ground, hard. The impact knocked the air out of her and Myrtenaster out of her hand. She was about to get up when cold metal touched her neck. Vernal was already there, ready to cut her down if need be.  
“Nice move, princess. Too bad it didn’t work”. Weiss rolled her eyes at the derision.  
“Spare me your gloating. We both know you’re not going to kill me. Corpses don’t sell after all, right? What’s going to happen now?”, she asked, annoyed and exhausted. Vernal looked her over.  
“Corpses do sell, actually, but not for nearly as much as a Schnee. As for what I’ll do with you, we’re going back to the camp, although… You’re a pretty one”, Vernal said, checking out Weiss breasts and supple legs.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Our little tussle has left me feeling a little… heated. I think I’ll indulge myself a little before taking you back”, she said, leering at her victim.

Next, Vernal grabbed Weiss’ ponytail and dragged her over to a tree. She pushed her back into it. The impact made Weiss grimace. She slid down and leaned against it. Then Vernal unzipped her pants and pulled out a long semi-hard penis. Weiss’ eyes went wide. She looked at her assailant in disbelief.  
“Suck it”, Vernal commanded, “and don’t even think about biting”, she added, touching Weiss’ cheek with one of her blades. Weiss’ lower lip quivered and she turned her face away when Vernal started to push that thing at her.  
“Tsk”. Vernal grabbed Weiss ponytail once again and held her in place. Her cock had grown harder in the meantime and was now pressing against the Schnee’s soft lips.

Pain and exhaustion made Weiss give in. Tears ran down her face when Vernal penetrated her mouth for the first time. The bandit sighed contently and pushed further. Weiss gagged when the intruder pushed into her throat, making Vernal laugh.  
“Come on, use your tongue, show some enthusiasm. I’m never going to finish like this”, she complained and pushed deep inside her mouth once more.

Weiss tried her best, if only to make it end sooner. While Vernal was thrusting her hips, not caring that the deep penetration threatened to make Weiss throw up, the princess wiggled her tongue around in an attempt to make her rapist cum quicker. Sadly, Weiss had never done this before and didn’t really know what she was doing.

After a few minutes of this, Vernal pulled out. Spittle dripped off of Weiss’ chin and her eyes were red from crying.  
“Wow, you’re terrible at sucking dick, girl”, the bandit said dryly. Weiss glowered at her.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry. The thought of your rancid dick in my mouth just doesn’t excite me very much, I’m afraid”, she said with false bravado. She just wanted this to end. Vernal shrugged.  
“Don’t worry about it. There are other ways to get off that don’t require any input from you”. Vernal proceeded to push Weiss onto the ground. She groped at her chest, grabbed her dress and ripped it apart. Weiss screamed and tried to cover her breasts, which earned her a slap from Vernal.

“I didn’t tear your dress apart so you could hide those babies with your arms”, she said. Weiss bit her lower lip, if only to stop it from quaking. Her cheek hurt and she felt new tears welling up, but she obeyed. Vernal licked her lips eagerly when the princess’ tits were revealed. She fondled them roughly, making Weiss whimper.  
“Nice. Not very big, but they’ll do”, Vernal said and slapped her cock in between them. She looked at Weiss expectantly, who looked back in confusion.  
“For crying out loud, push your tits together already”. Weiss did as she was told. They weren’t quite big enough to engulf Vernal, but the bandit didn’t seem to mind. She began thrusting immediately.  
“Ahhh, that’s better. At least you managed to make me nice and slippery for this”, she mused

Weiss just lay there and waited for it to end. All things considered, this was preferable to having that terrible thing in her mouth. Its length was obscene and the tip was leaking some sort of clear liquid. It had a strong smell and Weiss turned her face away in a vain attempt to escape it.

Vernal, meanwhile, was really getting into it. The little princess’s skin was delightfully smooth and she actually managed to produce some serious pressure with her boobs, even though they weren’t that big. She played with one of Weiss nipples while she fucked her tits ever harder. Hearing her whimper only made it better. Soon, Vernal felt the distinctive warmth of an impending ejaculation in her groin. The princess didn’t seem to take note of her twitching, and she was sure as hell not going to warn her.

Vernal started cumming with a big sneer on her face. Weiss gasped when she felt hot jizz landing on her cheek and neck. She closed her eyes and mouth and waited for it to end. Sadly for her, Vernal was pretty backed up. When the bandit finally stopped, she was a sticky mess. The odor of cum was overwhelming and made Weiss feel sick. She had never wanted to take a shower so much in her entire life. At last it was finally over…

Or so she thought until Vernal roughly pulled her onto her feet and pushed her into a nearby tree.  
“What are you…?”, Weiss yelled, before she caught sight of Vernal’s cock. It was still standing. The bandit grabbed both of her wrists, pushed them together above her head, and pinned them to the tree using one of her weapons.  
“I’m going to have some more fun”, the bandit said and squatted down. She shoved her head underneath Weiss’ skirts and let her hands slide across her beautiful legs.  
“Cute panties. I wonder what’s hiding underneath...”, Vernal said and pulled them down. Weiss screamed and pushed her thighs together, but Vernal forced them open again.  
“Nice, I like a smooth pussy”, she said and pushed her mouth onto Weiss’ tender slit. Her warm tongue slid across Weiss’ clit and pushed beyond her smooth lips.

“No, please...”, Weiss groaned. Vernal had lifted her legs and put them on her shoulders. Weiss was pushing them together to make Vernal stop, but it only served to excite the bandit further. She liked the feel of getting her head squeezed by Weiss beautiful thighs. While Vernal sucked Weiss’ clit, her fingers got busy fingering her. The first one made Weiss yelp, the second one made her grit her teeth. She hated this. Not only was it disgusting, but her body seemed to work against her. As much as she hated it, the stimulation was unbearable. She whimpered and moaned, and soft chuckling from underneath her skirt told her that Vernal knew exactly what she was going through.

When Weiss was about to lose it, Vernal stopped and got up. She grinned and her mouth was smeared with Weiss’ juices.  
“I think you’re ready”, the bandit said and started pushing her cock against Weiss’ drenched pussy. The princess started struggling vigorously.  
“No, you can’t! Please!”, she begged, but Vernal didn’t listen. With a powerful thrust, she stabbed into Weiss. An ear-piercing scream escaped her before she began to sob miserably. Vernal looked surprised.  
“You’re a virgin? And here I thought some prissy rich boy in Atlas must’ve already had some fun with this. Oh well, so much the better. You’re nice and tight!”, she growled and pushed further, making Weiss cry out. She kept pushing until all of her cock was buried snugly in Weiss’ pussy. Then, the fucking began.

Vernal knew no mercy. Weiss writhed in pain and cried as her pussy was violated. Her rapist was focusing on her bouncing tits and her pussy’s tight grip, ignoring her pleas for mercy. She had gone out of her way to get the little Schnee nice and wet beforehand, after all. She could’ve just as well fucked her dry.

Vernal got so into it that she started sucking Weiss’ nipples as she hammered her defenseless little snatch. Weiss was only quietly sobbing at that point. She felt the orgasm from before coming, now that the sharp pain had devolved into a dull throbbing. She gritted her teeth, didn’t want to cum, but she couldn’t suppress it forever. She threw her head back and whined when her pussy somehow managed to squeeze even harder. She squirted, staining Vernal’s clothes.  
“Oh, damn! You like it, huh?”, she gloated and fucked her even faster.  
“Fuck you!”, Weiss groaned, clenching her fists impotently.

Eventually, Vernal reached her own climax. She buried her cock deep inside Weiss’ cunt. Her thrusts became fast and shallow, and her dick throbbed, though Weiss hadn’t quite put together the correlation between this twitching and her captor’s dreaded orgasm. Then, with a loud groan, torrents of hot semen flooded Weiss’ insides.  
“No!”, she yelled, but there was nothing she could do to stop it.

When Vernal pulled out, thick cum ran down Weiss’ thighs, covering red trails of blood from earlier. The bandit pulled her weapon out of the tree, and Weiss slumped to the ground. She lay there for a moment, motionless. Then she curled up into fetal position, covered her face with her hands and quietly sobbed to herself.

Vernal was too distracted to care about how miserable the young Schnee was. Her skirt had gotten pulled up, giving her rapist a great view of her little butt. Vernal was surprised to find her cum covered cock rising once more, and grinned to herself. She grabbed her victim by the waist and knelt behind her.

“What are you doing?”, Weiss asked, sounding hoarse. She was exhausted beyond belief. She hurt all over; she just wanted it to stop. Vernal pushed her onto all fours and flipped her skirt up. Weiss couldn’t believe her stamina, but she was too weak to fight back anymore. She surrendered and waited for it to end, until Vernal’s cock didn’t push against the hole she was expecting.

“Hold on, you be- AAAHHHH!”, Weiss screamed as her sphincter was breached. Vernal’s slippery trouser snake dug deeper until her abdomen made contact with Weiss’ soft butt.  
“I thought I might as well take all of your virginities while I’m at it”, Verna jested. “Although, maybe you should relax a little bit. It’s bound to hurt more this way; not that I care”. Then she began to thrust, and Weiss gasped for air.

This was the worst. Her ass was on fire, and her stomach felt full, as if she needed to use the bathroom. It was not only painful, but incredibly uncomfortable, as well.

Vernal, meanwhile, was having a blast. She liked a tight, warm hole, and this one was the tightest one yet, since the little princess refused to relax. The view of her tight little ass was great, too. As she pumped her hips and the impacts created sounds that were music to her ears, a distinct tingling took hold of her hand; a tingling that could only be stopped with slaps. Vernal’s hand came down on Weiss tushy sharply, making her yelp. She looked over her shoulder, as if to ask why she was being so cruel, but Vernal didn’t notice. She just spanked her more.

Thankfully, the bandit couldn’t hold it for very long anymore. She groaned and unloaded more semen inside Weiss. She shuddered and choked at the sensation, and collapsed once Vernal pulled her cock out. Her holes were red and leaking cum. Everything hurt, but at least it was over.

Her rapist wiped her dick on Weiss’ dress and put it back in her pants. She got up, stretched and sighed contently. __


End file.
